The Hunted's Moon
by usermechanics
Summary: In order to help with group bonding, Kai'Sa recommends all of K/DA to spend a weekend in a cabin in the woods. One of the nights is clear with a full moon out, where succubi and other otherworldly powers become their strongest, including one of their members. Akali answers the question, of what could possibly go wrong, for herself. [Contains Lemons and all that. R18]


Before Kai'Sa brought up the idea of spending a weekend there, Akali did not know that she had a cabin in the woods.

It was difficult for her to disagree with the idea, particularly when it was universally accepted by the rest of her colleagues that it would have been nice for K/DA to get away for a weekend. They had no concerts, no responsibilities, and Ahri, in particular, had fallen in love with some romanticism that Akali personally couldn't figure out. Plus, the weekend that Kai'Sa had in mind was supposed to be clear, without a single cloud in the sky for the entire trip.

Hell, even before she had put that much thought into whether or not it was a good idea, Akali agreed to it. She didn't want to be the person who threw a wrench into their plans. After all, it was supposed to be a bonding activity, and they weren't going to be spending forever there. There was definitely not enough time for anyone to develop any sort of cabin fever. Complaining would have been insane.

Somehow, when the plan came to action, Akali was almost insulted that they had all the free time in the world, in the middle of a forest with no light pollution whatsoever, with a full moon out there for anyone to see, and Kai'Sa and Ahri were sitting in front of a television set, resting on bean bag chairs they sprawled on the wooden floor. Akali stood behind them, letting them absorb their show, but not without asking what they were doing.

"We're watching Winnie the Pooh!"

"Winnie the Pooh?"

"Yes!" Ahri said, turning to face her, almost as if concerned that Akali hadn't heard of it. "We couldn't get the satellite to work, so instead we decided to put on some Winnie the Pooh."

"Is it any good?" Akali asked, looking between her friends and the program they watched, observing an animated bear getting trapped in a hole in a hill. It didn't look that entertaining from what she had seen, but the looks on her peers' faces when she asked if it was any good was like asking if Ahri had tails.

"I love it!" Ahri said, her eyes beaming as she spoke. "It's really entertaining, and I don't get to watch it much back home. I'm really happy that I can watch it!"

"I think it's pretty good," Kai'Sa said. She was definitely less interested in the show, but she had seemed to agree that there wasn't anything else to do. Well, besides cuddle one of Ahri's tails and using it as her personal hug pillow, Kai'Sa seemed bored out of her mind. Never mind that she was the one who thought this was a good idea in the first place.

"It must be if you guys aren't planning on stargazing." Akali jested.

"We did that yesterday," Ahri whined.

"The full moon's out tonight! It's supposed to light up the sky like nothing else!" Akali remarked, almost as if she were offended by the idea that they couldn't do something for two days in a row.

"You should ask Evelynn if she wants to do some stargazing then," Kai'Sa remarked. "I'm planning on lazing around with Ahri."

"I will!" Akali retorted, standing tall for a moment before realizing something: she had not seen Evelynn at all since dinner. And certainly, if she were in the common area, where the only pieces of furniture out in an otherwise blank and square room were the television and their bean bags, Evelynn was doing a good job hiding. "Where is Evelynn?"

Akali's question was responded to by twin shrugs. Some help they were; and considering that they were watching their program, there was no way that she was going to make them budge, either. So, Akali searched. She looked in the bathroom-it was unlocked, which was already a bad sign which was compounded by a lack of light when she opened the door. She looked in the bedrooms, where the only things that were in both were a lamp in the corner and two beds visible in the window's illumination. Akali was somewhat thankful that the cabin was small, but at the same time, she wished that it were bigger so she knew of other places where Evelynn could have been hiding.

As she stared out the window, her eyes widened. They grew to the size of saucers-rather, they grew to the size of the full moon that was outside, staring back at her. Her gut dropped at the realization that she had just made; had she known that having a full moon outside was enough for Evelynn to head outside, she wouldn't have made any commentary about stargazing. Maybe it was smart that Kai'Sa and Ahri both were lounging in the common area; they were probably hiding from Evelynn's outdoorsy clutches.

Yet, there was something nagging her in the back of her head; if she decided to sit down and watch Winnie the Pooh with her peers, she would have had some sort of joking in her direction. Not because of the impeccable quality of the show being questioned by her before, but rather that she decided to play so meekly that even if she were to do it for a performance, it would have been overdone. That wasn't the life Akali planned on, especially for something as cut-throat as her trade.

Thus, she headed outside, disregarding how the first breath of fresh air when she opened the door felt more like a haze of smog filling her lungs. She suppressed her coughs as she stepped forward, her suppression growing less forced as she grew more accustomed to the air she breathed.

It was a far cry from the air she breathed when she left the cabin prior; somehow, the air felt suffocating, as if it were heavier than before. It wasn't humidity, and there wasn't any smoke that she could observe, even as she headed out a few steps and looked behind the cabin. Now, she was in the tree-littered wilderness, with air that definitely didn't remind her of the great outdoors. This air was much more that of a great mistake, almost musky in how heavy it felt whenever she breathed it in.

Yet, Akali persevered, trying her best to manage her slightly-hitched breathing. She was outdoors, she reminded herself; it was easy to remind herself when she heard the chirping of crickets surrounding her, along with other woodland noises she was somewhat familiar with. As she progressed forward, they didn't seem to stop, but she couldn't shake the feeling that at any moment they could have stopped instantly.

It almost felt wrong being outside. There wasn't anything discernable outside of the air feeling heavier in her lungs, but there was also this feeling that was bubbling inside of her, that she was being watched in some way. However, no amount of anxious double-takes showed her what made her feel like that, even as she spent more time looking over her shoulder instead of forward. Her gait grew smaller, even, as she found herself growing more fearful.

Her breathing was growing heavier for reasons far beyond the density of the air. Maybe the air hadn't changed at all, but rather the anxious feelings had started to pour into her the moment she stepped outside. But for what?

Akali's train of thought, as well as all rational thought, went out the window the moment she heard something behind her, the sound of a twig snapping. Turning around, she scanned the area, wondering what the source of that sound could have been. She wasn't humored at the sight of a squirrel standing there, a few trees away from where she was. However, it was enough for her to realize that the fear that she felt was almost ridiculous, so she turned around, continuing on her way.

"Evelynn?"

Akali was almost surprised that she was able to manage words, between her heavy breaths and ever-beating heart. There was definite fear in the air, something that collected on her skin as sweat. She felt it in her arms, and how it made her jacket sleeves cling to her. It didn't feel hot at all, but maybe it would have been for the better if she slipped her jacket off of her and wrapped the sleeves around her as a belt. That, she did, almost thanking herself that she didn't need to unzip it and create any unnecessary noise.

She didn't care about how clammy her arms felt. She was scared; it was natural. Rather, she cared more about what was happening around her. She definitely made some sort of mistake coming out here, to let herself be consumed by the outdoors. Even if there weren't any mosquitoes out, it felt as if something was sucking at her, as if the mere act of being outside drained her life forces. Regardless, she persisted, even if her legs wobbled with each step.

It felt almost like a conflict between brain and body. Akali knew that she wanted to walk away, and with each step, she hoped that she'd turn around and start taking steps towards the cabin like she honestly should have been doing, but instead, each step took her the wrong way. They took her further away, almost as if to warn her that there was nothing but good if she tried making her retreat. She just wanted to go home, and eventually, that desire grew so much that she turned around, her eyes wide as someone stared at her, directly in the face.

Akali yelped, stepping back a few steps until she accidentally ended up with her back pressed up against a tree. Her eyes widened at the sight of her, trying her best to stare her fate straight in the eye. The moments that she didn't, however, she took in her whole body, and the tee shirt and jeans that struggled to cover her form.

It took a few moments, but seeing those golden claws glistening in the moonlight was more than enough to tell Akali that this was Evelynn, a notion doubled down as she watched those two tails she was more than familiar with stab the tree behind her, creating something of a makeshift cage in case Akali's paralysis from fear wasn't enough to keep her still.

"Evelynn?" Akali asked, her voice but a whimper. Whether she was loud enough to be heard, she didn't know. As she stared into Evelynn's eyes, taking in the wildfires that lay hidden in her wide pupils, she wasn't sure if speaking louder could have done anything to help her.

"My, my," Evelynn remarked, her voice enough to have Akali's heart sink in her chest. "Someone came out tonight… I can't thank you enough."

Before Akali could ask what she meant, Evelynn stepped forward, their bodies so close to touching. Akali could feel Evelynn's body heat radiating off of her, or the surreal lack thereof; a hitched breath had Akali's chest graze Evelynn's. Evelynn took another step, barely moving her, but it was enough for her body and the tree behind Akali to sandwich her.

Akali's hands jittered, trying to find a place in the air to keep them before feeling Evelynn's fingers dragging up the backs of her thighs. She hadn't noticed her moving her hands in such a way, and the way that they grazed up her own jeans made her whimper. It was as if the thick denim was doing nothing to protect her from the contact, as if Evelynn was touching her bare thighs.

In a moment of blind fear, Akali retaliated, resting her hands on her hips, where her shirt and jeans alike failed to cover. Her smooth skin almost felt like it was burning to the touch, but it hadn't stopped Akali's hands to continue running along the pale expanse. She received nothing from her touches, not even a slight change in Evelynn's demeanor, even as she started desperately squeezing as if trying to milk the response out of her. It failed, all the while she was failing to suppress her own noises as Evelynn's fingers danced across her thighs.

"Don't worry," Evelynn cooed, "I'll make sure my little kitten gets her milk, too…"

As reassuring as that sounded, it still didn't help the feelings that were stirring inside of her. If anything, it made things worse, the heat that filled her body starting to concentrate in her lower belly. She couldn't help but think about how this predicament was, and how she was practically pinned to a tree, and how the hunter had now become the hunted. All this by a buxom succubus with legs seemingly endless, even in her jeans, and a shirt that cropped solely because it was too small: as much as she didn't have the power to say it, she couldn't help but admit to herself that this was actually pretty hot. It didn't matter how little they had touched; Akali felt as if she were burning, her hitched breathing a testament of how little a succubus under the full moon could do to her to such great effects.

And in her spot, whenever she wasn't trying to distract herself from Evelynn's piercing gaze by looking elsewhere-whether it be the moon or Evelynn's body-she felt gravitated to her eyes. The gold she was so used to was but a small circle around her widened pupils, letting her take a glimpse into her soul. It was as terrifying as she had expected; laid clear in her eyes were the dark desires that she had, things far beyond what had been going on between them, and the smirk on her lips was not helping her. Those desires were going to be met whether Akali wanted them to be met or not.

Yet, why wouldn't she?

"Evelynn," Akali whined. "Stop teasing me…"

Evelynn stepped forward, pressing a leg between Akali's and pushing her knee up so she had something to grind against. Her hips shifted, welcoming the offending knee without realizing that Evelynn's lips were against her ear until she felt heated breath after heated breath grazing against her, causing her to reflexively whine.

"I haven't even started with you yet, dear…"

The few moments where Akali was frozen from that statement were interrupted by a long drawl of Evelynn's tongue up her jawline; that tension was all released in one loud moan which lasted far beyond when Evelynn's tongue left her skin. Her saliva felt cool as the autumn air grazed her skin, the feeling being one of the few things that grounded her to reality.

Akali's fingers dug further into Evelynn's body, hands daring to slip underneath her shirt in retaliation. She took in the feeling of her toned belly with her fingers, her indulgence not helping her lust. If anything, it reminded her of what was happening, and how this woman, of all people, was doing this to her. An attempt at making Evelynn feel hornier by teasing her had, ironically, done exactly that to herself.

Evelynn giggled as Akali struggled to keep her composure, not even trying to hide it considering how Evelynn's gaze bore through her soul the way that it did. She knew that Akali was more than ready, and she was feeling the heat that was radiating from her hips against her knee. She pressed against her a bit harder for a few moments, only to pull away. As she did, Akali, almost on instinct, brought her own leg upward, parallel to the ground and trying to wrap her around her waist. Evelynn grinned, welcoming the action by taking a handful of her ass and squeezing roughly.

Akali started panting, leaning herself back against the tree and pushing her chest out. She knew that she wasn't the most endowed-especially not compared to Evelynn-but she hoped, in a way, that she could divert Evelynn's attention by doing so; she hoped to present more, an area much more sensitive, in the hopes that she'd take the hint and descend.

As much as she could hope, that wasn't what Evelynn did. Rather, her lips continued to find purchase against her jawline, peppering the side which she had left untouched with kisses. Running up and down her jawline, making sure to coat both sides with her pink lacquer, Akali tried her best to bite her lip, or do something to make sure that she wasn't being so obvious with her adoration. She loved every moment of it, feeling like hot putty in Evelynn's daring hands, and hoping that she'd continue to play with her in such a way.

It wasn't even relieving as Evelynn made her way downward, giving her neck the same level of attention as she had to her jawline. It was even more difficult, arguably, as Evelynn made herself a lip-glazed road map of Akali's weakest spots. And Evelynn made sure to suckle upon each of those most sensitive areas, loving not only the moans that spilled from Akali's lips, but also the dark purple marks she left behind in beautiful contrast to her pale skin.

Akali whimpered at the hickeys, knowing that her future included scarves and turtlenecks, but at the moment it felt more than worth it, seeing how Evelynn marked her so hotly.

While Evelynn continued her squeezing, her free hand grasped onto the hem of Akali's shirt, pulling it upward. As Akali felt the cool autumn air grazing her belly, she pulled her own from under Evelynn's shirt and brought them to the sky, attempting to undulate slightly as she stripped her.

However, she stopped as she felt a claw starting to dig into her skin, making a mark across the center of her chest that would obviously go away quickly, but she made sure that Evelynn didn't accidentally dig too deep. To let out her enjoyment, she let out a moan at the feeling, the scratch feeling white-hot as it traveled from her belly up to her ribcage, and up the crevice between her tits.

She hadn't realized that Evelynn cut her bra directly in the center until her shirt was fully off of her and Evelynn's hands reached down to her chest to open her bra like it was a pair of curtains. Looking down, she was almost disappointed that her bra was broken-thankfully, it wasn't the most interesting of pairs-but the only thing running through her mind outside of her desires of getting fucked was a slight pang of hoping Evelynn would pay for her damages.

All was forgiven the moment Evelynn lapped at one of her breasts, lacquering the modest mound with those all-too-rememberable pink stains. She whimpered as Evelynn's hand aided her pleasure by running her fingers up and down her torso, taking in her curvy frame. She could only hope that with each kiss to her left breast, Evelynn was able to hear her heart beating, and with every kiss to her right, that she could feel just how much her lungs were working overtime with all the moans she let out.

All of this, and she had not even touched her nipples. Rather, the entire rest of her breasts were burning with pleasure, the one spot untouched on each tit having grown erect with pleasure, poking out almost as a plea for Evelynn to finally take one into her mouth. It was particularly difficult for her; any vocalization she made was either a moan or completely indecipherable from her lust. All she could do was push her shoulders back into the tree and let herself push her chest out more, almost as if to tell Evelynn to keep going regardless of where she kissed.

That, she did, and she finally gave Akali the pleasure she had been aching for by wrapping her lips around her areola, her tongue craftily dancing against her nipple. The hand that once cradled her side joined in, letting her clawed fingers leave minimal marks against her chest as she sized up her unsuckled breast with her palm. Akali tried pushing her hips forward, knowing that she was running out of balance in her position, but she didn't care; she just wanted more.

The hand that once rested on Akali's ass moved, almost as a signal for her to stand upright. That, she did, slowly pushing herself back against the tree in an attempt to push her chest more into her face. It barely worked, but it didn't matter to Evelynn, who pulled away and made sure to give her final farewell tease to her tit by blowing cold air across her nipple. Akali whined, looking up into the sky and letting a hand rest in Evelynn's hair, stroking her locks as she descended down her body and lacquered her tummy with her lip stains.

"Evelynn…" Akali whimpered. The only things pinning her to the tree were her tails, one of which had pulled away from the tree to coyly wrap around her torso once Evelynn's kisses trailed to her lower belly. Akali couldn't help but gulp as she felt the blade at the end of her tail resting between her tits, feeling the sharpness that could affect her soft tits. She stood there, frozen, hoping that she didn't accidentally do anything she'd regret.

Yet, in her fears, she felt Evelynn's fingers digging into her jeans. Akali couldn't help herself as she sway her wide hips as she did, letting her fingers and the claws attached scrape down her legs as she exposed her smooth, long legs to her succubus. Or, rather, the succubus that had her; it was ridiculous to think that the hierarchy between them were any different.

She continued to wiggle her hips as Evelynn's fingers continued downward, having not noticed in the first few moments that Evelynn had done the same thing to her panties that she did to her bra until she felt cool air grazing her sex. Had she known that this were to happen, she would have shaved beforehand, and looking down, she could only watch as her purple panties, and the royal patch that covered most of them, descended with her jeans, with the elastic cut where it once hugged the most outside part of her hips and limp in the cradle of her inseam; she also took note of her light pubic hair, almost as if to tell Evelynn how unexpected this encounter was.

As if Evelynn minded. Considering how her fingers danced against Akali's folds, she could have not known what a razor was and Evelynn wouldn't have cared. What mattered to Evelynn was less the aesthetics of it all and much more that they were doing it. Akali's hips sunk into Evelynn's fingers, filling herself with a sole finger. It wasn't much, but Akali moaned into the sky anyway, her walls squeezing around the offending digit.

"My, my," Evelynn huffed before planting a kiss right above her slit. Akali whimpered, her noises drowned out by the sound of crickets as well as Evelynn taunting her further. "You feel so needy…"

No matter what Evelynn felt inside Akali, it was nothing compared to her actual needs. In case Akali sinking herself so that her folds rubbed against her palm and other knuckles wasn't enough to show that, then the additional wiggling of her hips was very proof of her enjoyment. She wanted to say something, to tell her that she should put another finger into her at least, or start lapping at her clit. Something would be helpful; _anything_ would do.

"Evelynn! Please!" Akali let out words, something that surprised her personally, but to no avail, as Evelynn just looked up at her with a coy smile on her face.

"Please what, Akali? Use your words, please…"

Akali whimpered. This wasn't fair at all. She had enough of a hard time letting out those words, and it was just as much of a struggle for her to let out her frustrations.

"Please fuck me…" Akali whimpered, trying her best to bounce her hips against the digit inside of her.

"As you wish," Evelynn remarked, the last words she said before leaning into her sex. Parting Akali's sex, Evelynn's tongue darted at her clit, pink and throbbing, lapping at the hardened nub. Akali's thighs quivered at the feeling, digging her fingers more into her hair and pulling her into her folds. She felt too good to let her have any air, and if she was going to eat her out, then she might as well keep her there.

Evelynn's tail wrapped around Akali a bit tighter, letting the blade reach further upward and press against her collar. Akali loosened her grip slightly, her eyes wide at the blade that was approaching her neck. As if she needed anything to make her heart pound any harder in her chest. Between the finger inside of her and Evelynn's tongue coating every part of her clit in her saliva, Akali was very close to cumming already.

Evelynn seemed to feel this, and in her finger thrusts, she quickly slipped a second digit inside of her, Akali's walls stretching around her digits as she let out a hearty moan. She continued her lapping, letting the sound mix with the sounds of her wet sex slapping against her fingers. Akali was pushing her hips into Evelynn's hand, trying to give herself more pleasure, and she made sure to grope herself as well, taking her breast in her hand and giving it squeezes to ratchet the pleasure inside of her even further.

"Oh, _fuck!_" Akali let out after a particularly rough thrust. She knew that Evelynn's fingers were shaping her insides with how she finger-fucked her, her walls squeezing desperately against her fingers as if to milk them of cum that would never come out of her. She was so close to cumming, and she knew that if Evelynn kept doing this, even for a few more seconds, she'd explode all over her.

Evelynn had seemed to notice that, pulling everything away from her. Akali's eyes widened at the feeling of her fingers slipping out of her pussy, unable to fill her up even as she desperately tried to wiggle her hips. She could only watch as Evelynn stood up, her lips glistening with Akali's juices as much as her fingers were. With her imprisonment, Akali was forced to watch as Evelynn fellated herself with her fingers, digging her claws into her mouth and suckling every bit of quim that she collected on her digits before pulling them out.

"I don't think it's fair that you're the only one getting pleasure," Evelynn remarked, swirling her hand in curlicues down her body until she rested her hand against her navel, right below the center of her hem. Digging the finger into her skin, Akali watched as Evelynn pulled her finger upward, tearing the cloth like it was a piece of wrapping paper. Akali watched the finger move upward, between her breasts, and to her collar before she pulled away, grabbing the new cut with both hands and tearing the shirt in its entirety.

Akali's mouth watered as she stared at Evelynn's breasts, complete with the twin bars that pierced them. She wanted nothing more than a taste; despite wanting her breasts more than anything, Evelynn's lips were just as fine. She wasn't going to complain about Evelynn kissing her and stuffing her tongue into her mouth. She relented, letting her take her mouth for herself while relishing the flavor of her spit, combined with the slight hint of her own sex. She felt like she could grind against nothing and cum regardless.

After Evelynn pulled away, however, she let go of her, not only with her hands, but with her tails as well. Akali was free, but something made Evelynn the one person she wanted to go towards. She followed as she turned away from her and pulled her shirt off like it was a jacket. Once it was gone, she walked, making sure to give her wide hips a delicious sway with each step that Akali couldn't help but follow.

Then, Evelynn bent down, as if to touch her toes. Akali could see all the strain that her jeans were going through, her curvaceous ass struggling against the tight fabric. She couldn't help herself, falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around Evelynn's knees before pressing her lips against the ample behind. Evelynn cooed at the respect dedicated to her derriere, her own hands reaching for her button and helping her take her pants off.

As Evelynn pulled her pants down, Akali's adoration didn't cease, rather giving kisses to her ass, skin to skin. She particularly loved pressing right above her jeans, where the strain was most evident and how it spilled out. She gave kisses as lovingly as she loved the sight, trying her best to keep her hands away from her crotch. She knew the score, and how Evelynn was going to say something about punishment if she came before her; it was a silent message that she was able to understand. After all, it was Evelynn's world out here.

"Fuck, Evelynn, you're so hot," Akali whimpered as all of her ass was exposed. Not only did she adore how hot her ass was by itself-which was easy to do, given how beautifully round and bubbly it was-but she adored the lack of panties that she saw, doubled as she spread her cheeks and got a good glimpse of her asshole, which Evelynn teasingly winked.

"Pull them down a bit more, darling." Evelynn commanded in a syrupy coo, which Akali did almost immediately. As she pulled downward, she exposed her pink, swollen folds, strands of her juices clinging from her sex to the inseam of her jeans. Akali licked her lips, drooling at the scent of her pussy and wanting to do no more than dig into her.

Before she could pull her fingers away from her legs and spread her pussy, though, Evelynn's tails interjected, each one wrapping around one of her wrists and pulling them upward. As she did, Evelynn spread her legs a bit further, spreading her folds a bit more for Akali.

"I want you to fuck me with your tongue."

The deal couldn't have been more enticing. Akali tried to lean in to capitalize on this new offer, but before she could, she felt her arms being tugged back. Not wanting to risk losing her arms, she followed through, until she felt her back pressed against the grass. She watched from the corner of her eye as Evelynn stripped herself of her pants in a more formal manner before standing over her, with her feet next to her ears.

Akali smirked as she looked up, taking in the sight of her smooth, pink, hairless sex. As it leaked her juices, Akali opened her mouth, hoping to catch a rivulet of her juices before being able to taste her. She watched as Evelynn lowered herself, her pussy growing closer before the weight of her thighs pressed against her cheeks. Her lungs burned as her air grew limited, instead her lungs filling with pure whiffs of her sex. And, finally, Evelynn was sitting on her face, the pressure nothing she cared about; as long as she could eat out Evelynn, she was more than fine.

Akali pressed her tongue flatly against Evelynn's sex, pushing her tongue against her heated core. As she licked upward, she caressed Evelynn's entrance, which throbbed against her tongue to show that she was just as eager as Akali was, even if she thought it were impossible. She found a lapping that she liked, where she started at Evelynn's pulsing clit, and lapped upward until she pressed against her entrance, only to start again. Her broad strokes were enough to have Evelyn's thighs quiver against her cheeks, and she continued her slow rhythm, making sure to indulge in the flavor as much as she could.

Almost as if she were earning a reward for pleasuring her, she felt one of Evelynn's fingers dancing against her clit. Her hips bucked forward as she felt the claw tracing around her sensitive nub, the sparks of friction just enough to keep her moaning as she ate her out. Her rhythm sped up, forgoing her entrance as her tongue lapped deliriously against her clit. Not only did Evelynn buck forward and let out some whimpers of her own, each one making her lower body throb in pleasure, but she continued to speed up her fingerplay.

Akali felt more pressured to continue not as she felt Evelynn move faster, but the feeling of her breasts grazing against her belly was more than enough for her to be a bit nervous. If she were to continue pleasuring her, then there was the chance that Evelynn would eat her out back. Feeling Evelynn spread her thighs a bit so she could plant kisses on her inner thighs, Akali felt her eyes rolling into the back of her head. It was growing more difficult to focus on eating her out, and she even pulled herself back so she could tongue-fuck Evelynn instead.

At the very least, Evelynn could grind on her chin as she dug her tongue into her sex. She tried moving her hands, but the tails made sure that she was restrained; it was too bad that she couldn't say anything and tell Evelynn that she wanted to finger her clit, especially with her mouth full of sex. She also didn't want to pull away; the flavor was far too much for her not to indulge.

Akali pushed her tongue into Evelynn's throbbing core, trying her best to persevere through the feeling of being sucked in. Instead, she pushed her tongue back, trying her best to find Evelynn's g-spot. It took a bit, but the moment that she felt something slightly rough against the back of her tongue, accompanied by her tongue being squeezed harshly, she knew she had found her target. She ground her target with the back of her tongue, accompanied by Evelynn's hip-sways slowly developing into her riding her tongue and letting herself be fucked. This was on top of Evelynn finally caving in and digging her tongue into Akali's sex, lapping at her clit.

Akali continued her licking, trying her best to wiggle her tongue inside of Evelynn's folds as she continued her riding. The moments that Evelynn wasn't putting her weight on Akali's face, Akali's whimpers and moans leaked past her skin and entered the air around them. They probably scared all other wildlife away with their noises, especially with how Evelynn occasionally pulled away to let out a howl of enjoyment. She was close, something which Akali was almost relieved about. She thought that this succubus wouldn't be able to be sated, and yet, she was arguably closer to her orgasm than Akali herself was.

It was still surprising, despite knowing this, that Evelynn was the first to cum, with Akali's tongue forced out of her entrance and following it a jet of her fluids. Had it not been for her tails' squeezes having grown much weaker, Evelynn would have sprayed her face haphazardly, but in the throes of her lust, Akali was able to move her arms, and she grabbed onto Evelynn's hips, following through on every buck and trying her best to stabilize her so that most of her juices landed in her open mouth.

Despite her orgasm, though, Evelynn was continuing her actions, following through with each lap at her clit and every push and pull of her fingers inside of her. It was difficult for Akali to keep control of everything, instead letting herself be submerged in her pleasure from all sides. The taste of Evelynn's girlcum made her head cloudy with lust, and her fingers and tongue toying with her sex did not help her with her desires. Squeezing Evelynn's ass, her knuckles went white against the reddened skin as she came, not long after Evelynn, but still feeling like an eternity between her peak and her last swallow of Evelynn's juices.

The next thing that Akali remembered was Evelynn embracing her, laying on the dirt as if nothing had happened. Their clothes were scattered about, as they had been, but it wasn't anything that either seemed to care much about. Evelynn, in particular, was purring, running her fingers across Akali's hips.

"Feeling better?" Evelynn asked with a giggle.

"I could ask you the same," Akali huffed. "I'm pretty sure I haven't seen this side of you."

"It's because of the full moon," Evelynn remarked. That much was obvious; it hung overhead and illuminated her in such a way; it wasn't like how it would reflect off of Kai'Sa, for certain. Even with what had happened, Evelynn shone in such a dark way in the moonlight, almost intoxicating enough for her to pull her in for a kiss.

It was a kiss that Evelynn took in kind, opting for less of the long kiss that Akali wanted and rather peppered every inch of her lips with her own in a series of short smooches. Akali relented, not necessarily caring about how their lips meshed together. After a few seconds, however, Evelynn pulled back with a slightly concerned look on her face.

"I wonder if Ahri and Kai'Sa are waiting on us."

"They're probably watching their program," Akali remarked. "They're watching Winnie the Pooh, as far as I could tell."

Evelynn's eyes widened as she said what they were watching indoors, and it brought enough energy that Evelynn stood up, having a naked Akali in tow.

"That sounds like a great idea! We should head over there and watch with them, what do you think?"

It didn't matter much what Akali thought, considering that Evelynn had already started walking back to the cabin, naked. The bright smile on Evelynn's face made it evident that she wasn't stopping for anything, not even to cover up their nudity, or to clean the dirt off their bodies, or their marks of sex or how obvious it was they fucked in the woods. To Evelynn, that didn't matter.

"Evelynn! Our clothes!"


End file.
